darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Regular Maintenance
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Skystalker Robustus clicks the radio. "Skystalker at your earliest convenience would you come to repair bay for a checkup, you are quite overdue, sir." Robustus is waiting in the repair bay after sending out a radio signal for Skystalker to come to repair bay; he idly hums a little tune to himself. The medic just seems cheerful. Quite some time goes by after the radio signal was sent with no signs of anyone coming. The cycle is starting to round to its end. And just then the doors slide open with a hiss. Skystalker walks into the repair bay looking none the worse for wear. He takes a moment to look around before walking over to a computer terminal and sliding in a data disc and typing something on the keyboard. Once done he looks over at Robustus, "This scheduled maintenance is becoming a bother. I was clear on the other side of the galaxy when I got your faint call." he walks over and takes a seat on the exam table and his control panels pop open for the medics to check him out, "I feel fine.. maybe just a little low on energon. but... it was a long flight." Robustus watches the mech walk in and do something on the computer before he complains, then settles to a med table. "It is necessary that all of Lord Megatron's troops to get checked out on a regular basis. You haven't been seen in some time, sir, so it is best to do it now and please the Emperor with my findings is it not?" he asks with a little smile upon his lips. He picks up a medical scanner and taps in a few adjustments so it is set up for your chassis type. "As for feeling fine, sir, that is all well and good but rather be assured that you are indeed fine." Skystalker looks down at the scanner as it probes his systems, "Yeah.. I wouldn't want you to look bad in front of Lord Megatron. Do you find life hard... having to live as such a suck up?" it’s true that this particular Decepticon warrior never seems to have to lower his status or demeanor to the emperor.. perhaps the rumors are true, "I read a report that Chimera has had escaped an been recaptured.. No harm came to her I trust." his optics narrow. Robustus studies the read out on the scanner display as he hmms softly to your words to entice him into anger, however you would find him quite calm as he replies, "Quite the contrary, sir. I am no suck up. I am merely doing what my function bids I do in order to benefit my fellow Cybertronians." then he looks up from his scanner to look you right in the optics, "She was unharmed by our Lord, I assure you sir. She is currently hunting down an Autobot to prove her loyalty." he states, then looks back to the scanner. Skystalker doesn't say anything as he listens to your words and smirks, "Interesting.. on the hunt, huh.. do you have her coordinates. More importantly are we tracking her?" looks at the scanner, "That thing giving you good news or what? Oh.. you can perhaps check out my FTL drive.. it’s been acting up lately. I think the emitters and vents are clogged by space debris and carbon residue." then he moves to lay down on the metal table face down so that he may open up his back compartments to reveal the FTL drive. It glows and pulses and is a little dirty but otherwise in full working order. Robustus reads the screen as it keeps scrolling information, though he has finished scanning. "I do not know her current coordinates. However, I did overhear Lord Megatron asking Slipstream to go find her to see if she is doing as she was commanded to do and bring an Autobot back here." then a hmm as he smiles a bit to the question, "Just a few things to adjust sir, then you'll be in good working order and will not have to come back for some megacycles so long as you do some self-maintenance." he then sets down the scanner and takes a look at your drive. "Hmm, this is easily remedied." Skystalker tries to look over his shoulder plates to see what’s being done to his drive, "I use it a lot so I'm sure it needs parts replaced just from wear and tear. I tend to travel pretty far in search of new fuel sources for the empire." he hrms, "Perhaps I'll take this opportunity while I'm planet side to check in on Chimera. She is an interesting femme, is she not?" Robustus takes out a part and sets it in front of you so you can see it, "I agree, you need a few new parts in here. Luckily I stocked up on FTL drive parts for you sir." he notes, moving off to get the parts he'll need in the nearby storage area that is organized by the names of each active duty Decepticon. "Chimera is indeed that, sir." he agrees, walking back with the new parts that he sets down next to you and proceeds to shut down your pain receptors, "Won't take me long to put in the new parts, sir." Skystalker looks at the worn out parts and sighs, "They just don't make things the way they used to. die-cast.. it’s a lost art." he smirks as he looks around, "How come you're the only medic in here.. where are all the medic drones.. have they already been shut down for the cycle?" he tries to look over once again. "Is it almost complete? There’s a meteor shower in the Andreus Four that I don't want to miss. Now that I think about it.. it'd be a nice thing to take Chimera to." he plots and smiles. Robustus chuckles a little, "Ah yes, the good parts are hard to find, but attainable if you know who to ask and what they need." he notes, "These parts I assure you are those die cast parts that will last you a lot longer." he assures, attaching each new part after disconnecting and removing the old one so there is little time between each tear out and install. "Ah a star gazer are you? Maybe one of these cycles I'll get to see beyond this world." then a thoughtful hmm, "I wish you like finding her in time, sir." Skystalker looks back over at you, "No, not really.. I just like to observe cosmic phenomena interesting and if there is a way for me to harness the energies being produced by the galaxy. If you like, I can create a holo-recording of it for you. That way you can watch it in the comfort of your quarters and the hologram will put you in the middle of the action." he quirks an optic, "Now, I wonder if Chimera would even be interested in such things. From what I understand she's rather manipulative and may pretend to be fond of me just as long as I am useful to her.. but, perhaps her danger is what I find fascinating." Robustus puts in the last part and checks to make sure everything is connected up, "Your FTL should get a couple tests to make sure it is working correctly and then break it in as you normally would sir." he states, he takes up the old parts and puts them in another area to deal with later. "I would like you to do a sonic shower to clean out the rest of your systems when you can sir, otherwise I see no out of the ordinary issues. I can do a small adjustment to make you a bit more fuel efficient and maybe add some armor to your forward hull so you can exit and enter atmosphere with less issues." then a smile, "I would not know what interest her other than hunting, sir." Skystalker clicks the vents in his FTL. The system glows brightly as things start to spin and lights blink on and off, "Seems to be working just fine. But, I won't know for sure until I get into space to test it out." he states as the FTL drive lowers back into his body and panels of armor close around the body cavity. He gets up quickly and assumes a sitting position on the metal table, "I feel fine doc.. don't worry you'll be the first to know if anything goes wrong" then he's off back to the computer terminal to type up a few things, He peers at the screen, "Hmm.. doesn't look like they placed a tracking beacon on Chimera." he sighs, "Guess I'll have to find her the hard way." he starts to flip through the security cameras that have been placed all over Cybertron especially the ones not in Con territory. Looks like I'll have to go into enemy territory to find her..maybe she's already found herself an Autobot." Robustus smiles to that, making sure the pain receptors are back on before you are out of his range of motion. "Good, glad you approve of my work, sir." he notes. A slight nod to your observation, "No one thought of it sir. But as I said Slipstream is on the lookout for her. And I do believe Bytaboom is as well. I am sure she will be located eventually." Skystalker turns the terminal off and nods to Robustus, "I do not know when the next time I will be planet side. So I better get all my affairs in order while I'm here.. well, I'm off!" he says sharply then runs out the metal doors, "Slipstream.. give me a report on your location." he says into his communicator before transforming and rocketing off. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Skystalker's Logs